Mōretsuna Ishi
Introduction Mōretsuna Ishi was born on April 17. After scrounging for food for ten years, Ishi along with his friends Raian, Clara, Kyo, and Clara formed the Moonlight Pirates. Ishi became the human Captain of the crew. Appearance Ishi has long black hair and icy blue eyes. His appearance often causes others to be afraid of him, but he has a good soul. Ishi wears a band around his forehead which helps to keep his hair out of his eyes. Personality Ishi is a cool, calm person. Although he doesn't often show his humourous side, when he does it's a rare moment of laughter. Ishi is kind to those who are good and seeks justice on those who are evil. Justice is a very important idea for Ishi since as a child, he had no justice. Now that he's a pirate, he seeks justice along with his crew. However, even though Ishi appears strong and invulnerable on the outside, on the inside he is always fighting himself. He doesn't know whether to follow his head or his heart. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Ishi is very skilled with the sword as it is his weapon of choice in battle. His battle techniques are unique which makes it hard for most Marines to match him. One of his most common techniques is to feint one direction and end up going in a completely random one, not the opposite. Physical Strength Because Ishi has been an orphan so long, he's had to learn how to protect himself. Thus, he is very strong physically - probably the strongest in his crew. However, his strength only goes so far; he is not as strong as most Marines. Agility Although Ishi is strong, he is not very agile so it's harder for him to dodge blows. In fights against more agile people it's harder for him to land a blow. However when he does it usually hurts. Endurance Ishi is able to endure more pain than most people due to the time he spent living alone on the island-city of Waru. Thus in battle he is tough and won't give up after a couple wounds. However, losing too much blood can be very dangerous for him as he often overestimates himself. Weapons Weapons Ishi uses include the sword and the powers of his Devil Fruit. He also uses small daggers as needed. Devil Fruit Ishi ate the Arashi-Arashi no mi (Storm-Storm). This Devil Fruit allows the user to summon storms, rain, and lightning whenever they call it. The Arashi-Arashi is a paramecia as the user does not become a storm. Along with not being able to swim, a permanent side effect is that whenever someone touches the User, they will be shocked. Relationships Crew Ishi has a strong relationship with most of his crew members, seeing as he has known them for so long. It look longer for him to bond with Kyandī seeing as she fought the crew with every chance she got. Family Seeing as Ishi has never known about any living relatives, he does not have any bonds with his family. He doesn't know if he has any at all. Allies and Friends coming soon... Enemies Ishi's biggest enemy is Arashi Kurai. Kurai was another orphan from Waru who often rivaled Ishi and his friends. History Ishi was born on April 17 in Waru. He lost his mother at childbirth and at the age of seven his father was killed in a pirate raid. At the age of ten he met Raian and Clara and quickly befriended them. Not too long after he found Kyo sneaking onto a pirate ship and quickly stopped him. Seven years later, Ishi and his four friends finally decided they were tired of scrounging for food in the alleys. Ishi, inspired by Kyo, decided they would be pirates too. Only they would be good pirates and not go around killing people whenever they wanted. Character Design Ishi came to my mind as I was making a list of my pirates. Originally, Raian was going to be the captain. Then I came up with Ishi and decided he would be an interesting captain instead. Major Battles *Ishi vs. Commander (Bounty Hunters, Ishi's First Battle) Quotes *COOL IT! (Bounty Hunters, Ishi's First Battle) *You'll pay for that, bounty trash! (Same as above) Trivia *Originally, Ishi was going to be one of the bad-guy pirates, but then I changed my mind. *Mōretsuna Ishi means "Stone Storming." *I came up with "Mōretsuna" while searching random words on Google Translate. Category:Mōretsuna Ishi Category:Moonlight Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance